They don't know about us
by Tanya96
Summary: El amor es algo que va más allá de un simple número,un número que a veces puede significar un gran problema.La edad.Pero ni siquiera eso será un impedimento para que ellos luchen por ser felices.Porque para medir amor, solo basta contar los sentimientos.


They don't know about us

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la historia, todos los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer y la inspiración se la debo a 1D

* * *

Y aquí estoy otra vez, corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, apresurando así mis pasos, solo por _ella_. Me molesta tener que hacer todo esto a escondidas, pero, que me queda si no tengo otra alternativa. No cuento con el apoyo de mi familia, salvo el de mi hermana, esa pequeña duende que siempre está conmigo para apoyarme y cuando más la necesito. Aunque no lo parezca me entristece un poco que no estén de acuerdo en mis decisiones, a veces pienso que es mejor dejarlo todo, pero…entonces se me viene a la mente esos ojos chocolate, esos labios rosados y perfectos, esa hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, su pequeña nariz, y entonces me doy cuenta que todo esto vale la pena. Dicen que no podemos estar juntos porque aun somos muy jóvenes, que ni siquiera entendemos lo que la palabra amor significa, que solo tenemos las hormonas alborotadas o que estamos encaprichados y lo hacemos solo porque nos dicen que no lo hagamos.

Pero lo que ellos no saben, es que ella y yo nos amamos más de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar, más que un par de adolescentes hormonados, si ellos supieran que nuestro amor va más allá de cualquier amor de juventud. Ellos hablan solo por lo que ven, no porque sepan que es solo que sentimos en realidad, seguramente jamás se han sentido así, jamás han sentido como con solo mirar a esa persona a los ojos todo lo demás desparece y carece de importancia, seguramente jamás han sentido como el corazón se acelera cada vez que esa persona está cerca. Ellos quieren que dejemos esto por la paz, pero no, nadie impedirá que ella y yo nos amemos de la manera en que lo hacemos. Nada nos separará por qué ellos, ellos no saben nada de nosotros, ellos no saben que ella es la persona más especial que alguna vez he conocido, que ellas es perfecta y más allá de eso. Mis padres dicen que nosotros no nos tomamos la vida en serio y que por lo tanto esto no va a durar, que no podemos amarnos tanto como decimos porque aún somos muy jóvenes.

Ellos no saben lo que yo siento cada vez que la veo, no saben que yo la espere todo este tiempo, que aunque a mis 17 años para mí, _ella _es la persona indicada, no saben que paso todas y cada una de las noches desde que la conocí, despierto pensando en ella y en lo que será de nosotros en un futuro, porque para mí _ella_ es mi futuro. Pero si ellos supieran la grandeza de nuestro amor, estarían celosos, por no ser capaces de sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que nosotros sentimos.

Llego con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente al lugar de nuestra cita, como cada noche. La noche, el único momento en el cual puedo verla, el motivo del porqué cada mañana cuando despierto parezco más dormido que despierto el porqué de que en cada clase estoy a punto de caer dormido ,pero no me importa, no mientras eso signifique que puedo verla, aunque sienta que esos momentos no son suficientes. Ya que ni siquiera en la escuela puedo verla, salvo por unos pequeños momentos, ya que mis padres se han encargado de que en cada una de nuestras clases estemos separados. Como lo odio.

Pero todo aquello deja de importar en el momento en que veo su pequeña figura aparecer en la oscuridad, cuidando que nadie la vea, porque si, _ella_ también se escapa para verme, porque como mi familia no la acepta, la suya tampoco me acepta a mí.

Edward-susurra _ella_, en cuanto me ve. Una mezcla de amor, tristeza y alegría. Amor y alegría por verme de nuevo, tristeza, por tener que hacerlo de esta manera. La recibo en mis brazos cuando _ella_ acorta la distancia que nos separa.

Yo solo la abrazo y la acerco lo más que puedo a mí, aunque ya no sea físicamente posible. Mientras _ella_ coloca sus brazos en mi cintura, yo solo sonrío y oculto mi rostro en su cuello.

-Bella-Le digo mientras me separo un poco y acerco mi rostro al suyo para juntar nuestros labios y decirnos sin palabras lo mucho que nos queremos. Coloco mis manos en su cintura, mientras siento las manos de Bella en mi cuello.

-Te extrañé-Me dice cuando nos separamos, soltando un suspiro entre palabras.

-Yo también te extrañé-Le digo con el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-Pregunta sentándose en la hierba, ahora que por fin nos encontramos en nuestro lugar especial, nuestro claro.

-Terrible, igual que siempre-Le digo

-¿Te peleaste con Esme y Carlisle otra vez?-Me dice melancólicamente.

-No te pongas triste, sabes que eso para mí no tiene importancia, por lo tanto tampoco debería de tenerla para ti, además, ya no falta mucho para que seamos mayores. Pronto podremos estar juntos sin que nadie se interponga, cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad nos iremos lejos, y nadie nos separará.

-Pero yo no quiero que dejes tus sueños por mí, si nos vamos no podrás ir a la universidad ni ser lo que siempre soñaste. Y si después de habernos irnos, te das cuenta que no soy lo que buscabas, no podrás regresar el tiempo y habrás echado a perder toda tu vida. Tal vez es mejor terminar con esto.-Dice con la voz más triste que le haya escuchado en el tiempo que tengo de conocerla.

-¡Claro que no!, ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eres lo que yo quiero y no voy a dejarte nunca, nunca ¿me oyes? Jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo, yo te amo y no quiero perderte, ¿o es que acaso eres tú quién se arrepiente?-Le digo con mis ojos cristalizados, sintiendo un dolor, tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar.

-¡No!, por supuesto que te amo y no me arrepiento, pero tú tienes más oportunidades de ser alguien que yo, tu podrás ir a la universidad y realizarte, yo no.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de habar de eso? Y mejor vemos que haremos y adonde iremos cuando nos vayamos. Ella estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero la silencie poniendo mi índice sobre sus labios.-Por favor-le suplico.

-Bien, bueno, pues creo que con 17 años y 100 dólares, podremos dormir debajo de un puente y comer desechos-Dice ella con un deje de humor.

-¿Crees que esos desechos sepan bien?-Le sigo el juego. Mientras los dos reímos por nuestras tonterías.

Y así pasa el tiempo entre risas y besos, dulces y tiernos, al igual que ella. Llega el momento en el que tenemos que separarnos y siento como una parte de mí se queda con ella. Pero no me detengo a pensar en el dolor que esto me causa y pienso mejor en que al día siguiente la veré de nuevo.

Nos despedimos, no sin antes decir que os veremos mañana a la misma hora. Pues ahora que son vacaciones no podemos vernos en la escuela. La veo marcharse antes de irme y alejarme.

Llego a mi casa y entro sigilosamente a mi cuarto, cuando de pronto una luz encendida me sorprende de la nada, y es ahí cuando veo a mi madre y a mis padres parados en una esquina de mi cuarto dirigiéndome miradas acusatorias, mientras veo a mi pequeña hermana Alice lanzándome miradas de disculpas, a la cual, cabe mencionar, que no había notado su presencia hasta ahora.

-Empaca tus cosas que mañana mismo te vas-Me dice mi madre mientas yo la miro con la mente en blanco.

-No-Es lo único que sale de mis labios-No me iré a ningún lado mamá.

-¡He dicho que te vas!-Me responde ella en un grito.

-¡Y yo he dicho que no!-Le respondo mientras las palabras a penas y pasan por mi mente.

-Tranquilícense los dos-Dice mi padre, levantando los brazos en señal de paz-No le hables así a tu madre, entiende que nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti y esa muchachita solo es una oportunista que quiere sacar provecho de ti, no te quiere entiende, perderás todo por ella.

-No sabes nada papá, no la conoces, así que no hables así de ella-Suelto las palabras entre dientes y como puedo.-Ella es la mejor persona que he conocido jamás, yo la amo y no me importa lo que piensen.-Mi padre se sorprende y no vuelve a hablar.

-Ni quisiéramos conocerla, no la queremos, ni ahora ni nunca, ahora obedece. Te recuerdo que aun eres menor y nos obedeces así que si yo digo que te vas, pues te vas.-Dice antes de que salga de mi cuarto seguida de mi padre. Alice, se queda al final y voltea a verme.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo sé que ella es una chica estupenda y que te ama igual que tú a ella, yo voy a apoyarte en todo lo que decidas, aunque lo que decidas sea un poco loco.-Me dice con una sonrisa a medias.

-Gracias-Le digo antes de abrazarla.

-Pero ya sé que es lo que haré-Le digo muy seguro, pues no tengo duda alguna, a pesar de saber que es una completa locura.

-Voy a extrañarte, por lo menos despídete de mí cuando vayas a irte, tengo dinero que podría servirte, le llamaré a Rose, Jazz y Emm, para ver cuánto podemos juntar entre todos.

-De ninguna manera, no voy a permitir que gasten su dinero en mí

-Sabes que te queremos y haríamos cualquier cosa por ti, bueno por ustedes. No tarde, les avisaré para que puedan irse antes que mamá y papá se enteren ¿sí?-Hace su carita de "no serás capaz de decirme que no".

Le sonrío, o por lo menos le hago un intento de sonrisa.

-De verdad gracias, lo aprecio mucho. Empacaré

Pasada la madrugada escucho golpes en mi ventana y me sobresalto.

-¡Rayos Edward! ¿Cómo le haces para bajar y subir por esa maldita ventana?-Dice Emmett mientras sube como puede.

-Fácil Emm, él no se la pasa comiendo como tú-Dice Jazz en cuanto Emmett ha terminado de subir y es él quien ahora sube.

-Ya quisieras, ¿cómo crees que conseguí estos bracitos ha?-Dice Emm haciendo posecitas de fisiculturista.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí a estas horas?-Pregunto intrigado.

-Pues que Alice nos llamó y nos contó del problema, creo que es hora de actuar amigo.

-Y yo creo que es hora de que alguno de ustedes me ayude a subir-Dice Rosalie.

Emmett y Jasper, se acercan a la ventana ayudar a Rosalie, mientras yo me sorprendo de verla aquí.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos completos, es hora de encontrar una solución-Dice Alice que una vez más aparece sin que me dé cuenta.

-No esperaba que hablarás en serio Alice, pero bueno ya están aquí.

-Sí, nosotros y nuestros ahorros-Dice Rosalie.

-No es necesario chicos de verdad-Les digo sinceramente.

-Claro que es necesario, ya nos pagarás cuando seas el gran doctor Edward-Dice Emm con burla.

-Sí, no te preocupes lo importante ahora es que hagas lo que creas mejor que es para ti, o más bien para ustedes.-Dice Alice.

-Si amigo, tú y Bella se quieren, no dejes que nadie los separe, nosotros los apoyaremos. Siempre podrán contar con nosotros, algún día sus padres entenderán que ustedes se aman de verdad y que esto no es un amor de juventud.-Dice Rose.

Los chicos se quedan conmigo haciendo planes, mientras la noche poco a poco se acaba. Ellos están a punto de irse, no sin antes desearme mucha suerte.

-Esperamos que todo salga bien, dile a Bella que tienen todo nuestro apoyo y si nos preguntan, no diremos nada.-Concluye Jazz antes de irse.

Alice me ayuda a terminar de empacar un poco más de ropa, pero no para irme hacia donde ella quiere si no hacia donde yo he decidido , mientras se deslizan algunas lágrimas por su mejilla, pues sabe que quizá pase algún tiempo antes de volvernos a ver.

-No llores Al, volveremos a vernos. Esto es solo por un tiempo, solo hasta que papá y mamá lo acepten.

-Pues entonces pasará mucho tiempo-Me dice mientras me abraza.

Alice y yo nos abrazamos por un tiempo más y después nos separamos.

-Cuídate mucho y no me olvides ¿sí? Te quiero.

-Claro que no te olvidaré, te quiero.-Le respondo antes de salir por la ventana

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia la casa de Bella, después de salir por mi ventana, sin que mis padres se den cuenta, hoy es cuando ella y yo nos iremos, nos alejaremos de todo y de todos para ser felices. Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, en caso de que las cosas realmente se complicaran, y es justo lo que ha pasado. Corro tan rápido como puedo, consciente de que cada paso me acerca más a ella. Tres pasos y por lo menos una ventana que se encuentra a muchos metros hacia arriba. Cuelgo mi mochila en una rama cercana y toco la ventana de Bella.

Ella se sobresalta muy asustada cuando escucha los golpes en su ventana, pero se tranquiliza cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, a la vez se sorprende, pues no hace mucho que nos hemos visto.

Ella se levanta para abrir la ventana y dejarme entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me pregunta dudosa.- ¿Por qué traes esa maleta? No me digas que….-Su voz va muriendo a medida que comprende lo que pasa.

-Ellos quieren que me vaya. Después de llegar a casa, me estaban esperando en mi cuarto, dijeron que me enviarían lejos, tal y como habían dicho la última vez cuando supieron que nos vimos. Tenemos que irnos, y ahora mismo, porque en cuanto se den cuenta que no estoy, vendrán a buscarme y me enviaran lejos.- Le digo tan rápido que pienso que quizá no me ha entendido puesto que se queda inmóvil en su sitio.

-No podemos irnos- me responde ella con los ojos cristalinos. –No puedo irme contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no?- Le pregunto lleno de temor, ella simplemente no puede estar diciendo lo que creo que escuche.

-Que no me puedo ir contigo, no puedo, no porque no te ame sino porque es lo mejor. Lo siento

-¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ti? Porque para mí no lo es. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, ibas a irte conmigo. Por favor, por favor ven conmigo….-Le digo con la voz rota ante semejante perspectiva de un futura sin ella.-Solo seremos tu y yo, nadie más, te cuidaré, no dejaré que nada te pase. Estaremos juntos, no renunciemos a eso, no lo hagamos, porque si no nada de esto valdría la pena.

-Pero y ¿qué parará con tus sueños? Tú quieres ser médico, pero sin apoyo no podrás serlo, tus padres tienen la manera, si nos vamos ahora viviremos en un basurero, no lograrás ser lo que quieres.

-Encontraremos la manera, pero vámonos, por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vengan. No podemos estar separados, lo sabes. Te necesito y me necesitas, así es esto. No puedes abandonarme, por favor…-Le digo mientras la envuelvo en mis brazos acercándola lo mas que puedo, tanto que siento que le cuesta respirar.

-Te amo, y nada lo va a cambiar, prefiero vivir en un basurero que vivir sin ti.

-Dame 5 minutos ¿sí?, tenemos que ser muy silenciosos o Charlie se dará cuenta y esto saldrá peor.-Dice antes de soltarse de mi abrazo.

-Por supuesto, te ayudo- Le digo con una sonrisa que siento que se me va a partir la cara.

Ella me dirige una sonrisa antes de que comencemos a empacar sus cosas, silencios como el viento que en este momento azota fuera de su ventana, en una noche oscura como presagiando nuestra suerte, y siento escalofríos, pero nada importa si vamos juntos.

Terminamos de empacar, y procuramos ser lo más cuidadosos posible, siento temblar todas y cada una de mis terminaciones cuando justo después de que ella termina de bajar por la ventana una luz sale de su cuarto. Y si, esa luz no es nada más ni nada menos que la lámpara de mano de Charlie Swan.

-¡Corre!, tan rápido como puedas.-Le digo a Bella, mientras la jalo del brazo para apresurar su paso.

-¡Hago lo que puedo!- Me dice entre jadeos. Pero para desgracia nuestra la suerte no está de nuestro lado esta noche, siendo sincero, no está nunca de nuestro lado. Y no lo digo porque ella acaba de caerse, sino porque reconozco el Mercedes negro que se dirige hacia nosotros.

Así es, han venido por mí, pero serían realmente estúpidos si creen que me llevarán. Bella se levanta con mi ayuda y retomamos la carrera, mis padres se bajan del auto, mientras Charlie corre intentando alcanzarnos.

Nos internamos en el bosque, mientras vemos como los tres nos persiguen, fallando miserablemente en su intento de alcanzarnos. Corremos tanto como podemos, sin detenernos a mirar hacia atrás, porque a partir de ahora, no hay un pasado, sino un futuro, quizá no uno prometedor para dos personas de 17 años, pero futuro al fin y al cabo.

-¡Vamos a encontrarlos! ¡Y se arrepentirán de haberse burlado de nosotros!-Dice Esme tan encolerizada, que la desconozco pro completo, comprendo que a partir de ahora me he quedado sin madre, pero eso ha pasado hace mucho tiempo que ha ocurrido, desde que conocí a Bella para ser exactos.

Volteo pro última vez y solo puedo ver la mirada de mi padre, que no se descifrar.

Salimos del bosque y llegamos pronto a la carretera, esperando así que alguien pase y se apiade de nosotros para ayudarnos a salir de ahí.

Un auto se detiene, y el conductor baja el vidrio de la ventana. Seth Clearwater, reconozco en seguida, lo sé, porque es mi compañero de clase y mi mejor amigo después de Emmett.

-¿Qué hacen aquí y a esta hora? Pregunta con inseguridad.

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo de explicarte, pero es una gran suerte que estés aquí, necesitamos que nos ayudes a salir de la ciudad. Por favor Seth.

-Así que están escapando.-Dice divertido, aunque yo le veo de todo menos la gracia.-Ya sé, la embarazaste y te el jefe te quiere acomodar un bala aquí- dice apuntado el medio de sus cejas.

-¡Claro que no!-Dice Bella exaltada. Por supuesto que eso no puede ser, porque jamás hemos ido más allá de un beso y una que otra caricia.-Solo ayúdanos, nuestros padres están buscándonos.

-Bien, bien, suban y en el camino me cuentan.-Dice finalmente.

-Gracias-Decimos al unísono.

En el transcurso del camino le contamos todo lo que había pasado, y él es uno de los que mejor sabe cómo esta esto, pues es mi amigo. Y quién ha hecho posible que ella y yo nos veamos, debido a que su familia es muy apegada a la de Charlie. Llegamos a nuestro destino o al menos a una pequeña parte de él. Pues ya estamos en el lugar del que partiremos a una nueva vida que quizá no se ve muy prometedora, pero ¿Qué en esta vida lo es?

-Gracias por ayudarnos, no lo olvidaremos.-Le digo

-No te preocupes, quisiera que tomaran esto. Dice mientras saca una considerable cantidad de billetes.

-Seth no podemos to…-Comienza Bella pero es interrumpida por él.

-Por supuesto que si pueden, es más si quieren me lo pagan cuando volvamos a vernos, vamos chicos lo va a necesitar.

-Está bien, pero te lo devolveremos. –Respondo.

Seth se marcha y nos quedamos en las afueras de la ciudad listos para tomar el primer transporte que encontremos, pues ahora nosotros, no tenemos para un boleto de avión e ir más lejos. Tomamos el primer medio que encontramos para ir a Port Angeles y posteriormente a Seattle.

-Bueno, ahora no habrá vuelta atrás, haremos que esto funcione, te lo prometo-Le digo a Bella, pues sé que sin su confianza esto no podrá ser.

-Lo sé, confió en ti y en nosotros.-Me dice con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo sé que este será un camino difícil de recorrer, porque para dos personas tan jóvenes como nosotros, que a penas y han conocido el mundo, ahora la vida parece un inmenso océano, por el cual hay que pasar antes de llegar a la orilla y tocar tierra firme. Pero sé también que todo esto valdrá la pena, porque todo lo bueno cuesta. Quizá no tendré una cama enorme para dormir, o un desayuno servido cada mañana al despertar, pero tendré algo que no todos pueden asegurar que tienen, algo que hace que cada mañana al despertar tenga algo por lo cual vivir, algo que siento dentro de mí y crece día a día, algo que se llama amor.

Podría pasarme la vida entera diciendo y contando todas aquellas cosas que ella y yo vivimos, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque es muy obvio todo aquello por lo que tuvimos que pasar estando en nuestra situación. Más, sin embargo diré cosas que valgan la pena ser recordadas.

Pase de vivir en una casa con lujos y comodidades, a vivir bajo el resguardo de un puente, pase de la mejor comida a buscar en los basureros. 1 año había pasado desde que huimos de Forks cuando andando por calle con Bella buscando un lugar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia, encontré un periódico en donde había un anuncio a media plana buscándome, ofreciendo una recompensa por mí como si fuera un vil delincuente. La encargada de ponerlo…mi madre. Me causo gran sorpresa que solo pidiera comunicarse con ella expresamente y no con mi padre. Quizá mi padre había decidido a deslindarse por completo del asunto y dejarme en el olvido, tal vez se avergonzaba de mí. Mientras veía el periódico, note como una persona me observaba, y se me acerco dudosa. Bella lo noto también y se escudó tras de mí, yo la cubrí con mi cuerpo, pues tal y como había prometido la había protegido y cuidado más que a mi vida, pues bien sabía que de ser necesario la daría por ella. Y el momento de demostrarlo llego pronto, fue uno de los primeros días que pasamos en la calle, cuando un vagabundo trato de robarnos lo poco que llevábamos y más aún trato de causarle daño a ella, podrí decir que casi pierdo vida, si no fuera por un hombre que pasaba cerca y nos ayudó, recuerdo que corrimos como si la vida se nos fuera en ellos, y así era, para perder al sujeto, pero ese solo fue el principio de cosas parecidas, de las que gracias al cielo, salimos bien librados.

Aquellos recuerdos se reproducían en mi mente mientras la persona que me observaba se acercaba a nosotros sin que lo notara.

-¿Edward?-me pregunto, con la duda grabada en el rostro.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó con clara desconfianza.

-Tú padre me contrato para buscarte y al parecer hoy fue mi día de suerte.

-¿Mi padre?- Le pregunto con incredulidad. Esperaría todo menos eso. Realmente.

-Sí, él y tu madre se separaron hacen 7 meses y desde entonces me contrato para que te buscara, a ti y a tu novia.-Me dice reparando en Bella.

-¿Cómo sé qué no te envió ella?

-Porque desapareció después del divorcio. Tu hermana se quedó con tu padre.

A la mención de mi hermana, me vienen infinitos recuerdos que hemos compartido juntos, la he extrañado demasiado.

-Entiendo que desconfíes de mí, pero no tienes nada que temer, ya tienes la mayoría de edad.

Y es verdad, ahora la tengo. Pero aún tengo demasiadas dudas que asaltan mi mente. ¿Mi padre buscándome? Simplemente inexplicable.

-Le llamaré para comunicarle que ya te encontré, así no tendrás dudas.-Dice sacando su móvil.

-¿Para qué me busca?

-Mejor pregúntale a él.- Dice dándome su celular.

El móvil suena una, dos, tres veces antes de que mi padre tome la llamada.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes?-Dice él muy preocupado y no puedo evitar sentirme miserable, porque ahora sé que él ha sufrido.

-Papá-Digo con un hilo de voz.

-Eres tú…..-Dice y ahora sé que en sus ojos hay lágrimas, lo sé porque su voz está rota.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Esta Bella contigo?-Suelta las preguntas sin tomarse ni siquiera una corta respiración.

-Sí, estoy bien, ella está conmigo y estamos en Seattle. Digo dudando, pues aunque está preocupado no sé de sus intenciones.

-Te he buscado hace tiempo, 7 meses para ser exactos, a ti y a ella. Al tiempo de que desaparecieran, me di cuenta que todo fue nuestra culpa, su padre está muy preocupado por ella, hemos colocado retratos en donde hemos podido. Necesitamos que regresen .Por favor.

-No sé si eso sea una buena idea, ustedes nos quieren separados y eso no va a pasar y lo sabes.

-Lo sabemos y lo hemos comprendido, no queremos que mientras nosotros dormimos baja un techo ustedes duerman en un basurero. Regresen y hablaremos de eso en persona. ¿Qué dices?

-Yo….. No lo sé.-Digo

-Piensa en los dos, no solo en ti, ella también necesita a su padre.

Me detengo a pensar en ella, no porque no lo esté haciendo antes, sino porque es verdad, ella no me ha siquiera reprochado ni una sola vez desde que huimos. Y ahora lo sé, porque quiero lo mejor para ella.

-Muy bien, regresaremos. Digo finalmente

-El detective se encargará de traerte de vuelta a Forks, iré a avisarle a Charlie. Te espero hijo.

-Sí papá.

Y entonces termino la llamada.

-Bueno andado chicos, que se hace tarde.-Dice el detective que hasta ese momento no se su nombre.

-Bella, regresaremos a casa.

-Pero ellos no están de acuerdo en que tú y….

-Ahora lo están.- La interrumpo.

-¿De verdad?-Me dice sonriendo, y es entonces que sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto, porque a pesar de la suciedad de su rostro puedo ver su felicidad.

-Sí, de verdad.

El detective nos conduce a su coche, para volver casa. A casa, me parece tan irreal que en poco tiempo volveré a ver de nuevo a mi familia, o bueno a lo que queda de ella, pienso en Al y una felicidad enorme me invade. Miró a Bella y veo en ella el reflejo de mi alegría, pues sé que aunque ella jamás lo dijera, extrañaba a su padre, pues es el quien se ha encargado de ella desde que su madre murió, cuando tenía 5 años. La edad a la que la conocí. El tiempo transcurre y con él el camino se va acabando, veo las primeras casas de Forks y siento que estoy de vuelta en mi hogar. Bella también sonríe, aunque ella no tenga más a su padre, sabe que este regreso significa también volver a ver a nuestros amigos. Amigos a los cuales les debo dinero.

El detective toma camino rumbo a mi casa, y mi corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente, aún no sé lo que nos espera.

-Llegamos-Dice él finalmente.

-Sí, gracias-Le digo sinceramente.

Bajamos del auto, y apenas alcanzo a poner un pie en el suelo, cuando siento un pequeño cuerpo, muy pequeño cuerpo chocar con é mío mandarme directo al suelo. Y a Bella de paso.

-¡No puedo creer que estén aquí!-Dice Alice emocionada, claro ¿quién más si no ella?

-Yo no puedo creer que me hayas tirado-Le digo juguetonamente.

-¡Bella!-Dice Al quitándose de encima mío, para aventarse, si literalmente aventarse encima de ella.

-También me da gusto verte Alice.

Ella se levanta y es entonces cuando podemos ponernos de pie y veo a mi padre y a Charlie, quienes esta de sobra decir parece que aún no terminan de creer que esto sea real. Pare ser sinceros yo tampoco.

-Hijo-Dice mi papá acercándose a mí.

-Papá-Le digo dudoso, aún no sé qué esperar.

Él acorta la distancia que nos separa y extiende sus brazos hacia mí para envolverme en un abrazo, que no necesita de palabras pues estas están de sobra. Correspondo su abrazo mientras observo como Charlie y Bella se han abrazado también.

-Te extrañe demasiado, siento mucho no haberte apoyado, de verdad lo lamento tanto.-Dice él al borde las lágrimas.

-Yo también te extrañe.-Respondo notando como las traicioneras lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, ¿y qué puedo hacer, si él es todo lo que me queda? Pues ahora sé, que he perdido a mi mamá por completo, nadie lo ha dicho, pero su ausencia me lo dice todo. Todo y nada a la vez.

-Edward- Escucho que me llama Charlie.

-Charlie-Digo a modo de saludo

-Gracias por haberla cuidado, no tengo como agradecerte de verdad muchas gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer, yo haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Siento mucho no haberlos apoyado, pienso en todo lo que les pudo haber pasado y me siento muy culpable.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, pero quiero, queremos-digo mirándola a ella-Que acepten lo nuestro, solo eso-Digo mientras tomo su pequeña mano.

-Bueno, creo que el hecho de que estemos aquí con ustedes…

-Y sin gritos-Interrumpe Al..

-Sí, sin gritos. Dice mi padre bromeando-Quiere decir que ya no nos oponemos, aunque aún lamentamos que todo esto haya tenido que pasar para que lo comprendiéramos-Finaliza.

-Bueno, Bella creo que tenemos que irnos a casa, necesitas cambiarte y un buen y largo, muy latgo baño-Dice Charlie notando por primera vez su vestimenta.

-Bueno, sí, creo que si-Dice ella apenada.

-Tú también necesitas un baño-Me dice Alice-Mírate nada mas ¿en dónde vivían? ¿En un basurero o qué?-Pone sus manos en forma de jarra.

-De hecho-respondemos Bella y yo al unísono.

-Ups-Se disculpa Al.

-Bueno, hum, yo…Supongo que nos vemos….

-Mañana por la mañana voy a verte-Le digo sin si quiera dudarlo, porque no lo dudo.

-Bueno-Dice ella sonrojada, como siempre.

-Hasta mañana-Le digo mientras la rodeo con mis brazos y la envuelvo en el abrazo más cálido que le puedo regalar.-Te quiero.

-Te quiero-Me responde ella.

Después de que Bella y Charlie se fueron, entramos a la casa y fue cuando mi padre me conto todo lo que sucedió después de que nos marchamos, me dijo que nos había comenzado a buscar después de haberse separado de mi madre definitivamente. Ella se fue y no volvió después de haber firmado el divorcio.

Fui a ver a Bella a su casa tal y como había prometido el día anterior, Charlie me recibió de buena manera como nunca pensé que lo haría, también me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento anterior. Sentía que todo estaba encajando en su lugar.

Después de nuestro regreso está de más mencionar que fuimos blanco de chismorreos por mucho tiempo, sin embargo eso era algo que a nosotros nos tenía sin cuidado. Volvimos a la preparatoria, cabe mencionar que cuando nos fuimos no la habíamos terminado aunque ya nos faltaba poco, por lo que no tuvimos problemas.

El tiempo paso e ingresamos a la universidad, juntos, siempre juntos. Finalmente nos graduamos, yo, como médico, y ella se graduó en Literatura Inglesa, pues según ella, eso era lo suyo.

Nunca creí que fuera a vivir todo aquello que nos pasó, pero de alguna manera eso nos ayudó a madurar y a apreciar todas y cada una de las pequeñas cosas que tiene la vida, que si bien no todas son buenas, si vale la pena luchar por ellas.

Es por eso, que ahora me encuentro aquí, al pie del altar, esperando a que mi novia, hasta esos momentos, entre por esa puerta para convertiré en la compañera de mi vida. Ella entra, la miro y sé qué todo ha valido la pena, todo lo vale por ella.

Ese día fue uno de los más felices de toda mi vida, he de decir, digo uno, porque el de hoy le puede brindar una gran competencia, pues estoy aquí, en la sala del hospital en el que trabajo, esperando la llegada de nuestro primer bebé. Aún no puedo creerlo.

La llegada de Carlie fue por mucho el mejor día de mi vida. Ahora sí puedo decir que mi vida es perfecta. O quizá no perfecta, pero si completa.

La vida me enseño, tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero lo hizo, a luchar por todo aquello por lo que anhelo, hoy puedo decir que he recibido la mejor lección que alguien me pudo dar. Así que sin duda, si alguien se atreviera a decirme que no sé qué amar, sin dudarlo le daría sin pensar un puñetazo en la cara, pues nadie y nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que es amar y mejor aún sabe que es amor. Porque amar, amar no es sólo estar ahí en los momentos más felices si no también en los malos y así demostrar que si somos capaces de estar en los peores momentos también somos dignos de estar en los mejores. Pero amar no es solo felicidad sino también sacrificio, sacrificio por la persona amada y egoísmo, egoísmo por no querer que ese alguien este con nadie más que con nosotros. Por solo querer nuestra felicidad sin pensar a veces en la de los demás. Pero también me atrevo a decir que el amor es el sentimiento más puro y verdadero que podemos sentir. El amor lo es todo, aprendí que no por tener todo en la vida somos felices, porque de nada sirve una fortuna inmensa sino tenemos lo más importante, amor. Hoy sé, que el amor es la expresión más pura de los sentimientos. El amor es el suave canto de los sentimientos que alberga el corazón. Porque nadie más sabe acerca de nosotros.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno antes que nada gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer esto, se qué tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero es mi primer OS. Y como ya dije el título se lo debo a 1D. Me harían muy feliz si dejan su opinión, ya saben cosas como lárgate de aquí o puedes mejorar, lo que sea es bueno. Gracias de nuevo :)


End file.
